Pinky Vs. Pinky
by hmego
Summary: Pinky is queen of the Diamond Club and surely no one can rival her - but what if it is herself? I'm not fond of this fic but maybe someone will like it...


--Pinky vs. Pinky--  
You can make copies of this file as long as my name's still here and proper credit is given! =)  
Fanfic by Hazirah M.  
May 2000

  
Pinky Diamond left the main floor of the Diamond Club through a door no one ever noticed. The door led to a staircase. Pinky made her way up the staircase to the Dance Room, feeling confident.  
  
It was the night when Pinky would dance in a semi-petty dance contest against some pathetic being who dared to challenge her.  
The dance contest started out as a way to find someone to help manage the club. Two dancers would compete against each other and the winner would win part of the management of the club. Since it wasn't guaranteed that the winner was worthy of the management, the contest would be held several times to find someone who was capable of this job.  
Pinky, a regular at the club, joined the first dance contest and won. And she kept winning, again and again. Pinky was so good that everyone expected her to win the dance contest each time it was held. The club had been renamed the 'Diamond Club' in honour of Pinky, and the Dance Room had even been redecorated to suit Pinky's taste. Pinky's name was on the wall of the Dance Room, and they always played the song that had been written by Pinky: 'I Know'.  
But why was the dance contest still held? This was partly Pinky's idea. She wanted to have a reputation as the best dancer around, and the dance contest was for anyone who wanted to have a go at beating Pinky. The other manager of the Diamond Club was also getting sick of Pinky's ideas and pretended that the prize of the management of the club was just a way to get dancers interested in the dance contest, when he really wanted to look for another manager.  
Pinky arrived outside the door of the Dance Room. One of the judges was waiting there.   
"You seem confident tonight," he said cautiously.   
"Of course I am," Pinky said, smiling flirtatiously at the handsome young man. Pinky saw the look of doubt in the judge's face. "Who am I up against?" she asked sharply.   
"A fan of yours," the judge said with a small smile.   
"A fan?" Pinky raised her eyebrows.   
The judge grinned at her. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"   
Pinky peered into the Dance Room. She knew that the judges were there, somewhere, even though she couldn't see them. But what she did see...   
Someone who looked exactly like herself was leaning against the wall of the Dance Room. Her hair was black, with small streaks of white, and her outfit was somewhat like Pinky's, except that it was all black and not pink.   
A wanna-be, Pinky thought with dislike.   
"Hey, Pinky!" said the fan.   
"Good evening," Pinky said coldly, shaking the girl's hand. "And who are you?"   
"Just call me 'Pinky'," said the fan with a grin.   
"Good, good, but what's your real name?"   
"I don't givecourse I am," Pinky said, smiling flirtatiously at the handsome young man. Pinky saw the look of doubt in the judge's face. "Who am I up against?" she asked sharply.   
"A fan out my real name, not even to you, Pinky!" Pinky #2 said in a way that she wasn't really apologising. Pinky didn't like this.   
"She said to call her 'Heart' if it gets really confusing," said the judge from outside. He had heard the conversation.   
"'Heart'?" Pinky said with a disapproving tone of voice.   
"Coz hearts are usually coloured pink, aren't they?" Heart said.   
Thick-headed piece a' crap, Pinky thought to herself. The look on her face showed what she was thinking. Heart grimaced.   
"Let's start!" an impatient voice boomed through an un-seen speaker. Pinky knew it was the voice of one of the judges.   
The handsome judge left, and Pinky and Heart moved to the centre of the room.   
"Sh-sh-shake down the house!" DJ Kickin's voice yelled through the speaker. Pinky and Heart both performed their individuals, which, to Pinky's annoyance, were exactly the same.   
The music started.   
Pinky, who was supposed to be concentrating on her dancing, was taking note of Heart's dance style. It looked suspiciously like hers. And she was really good at it. Pinky was worried.   
Never mind, she thought, and tried to concentrate on her dancing.   
Pinky was about to perform a Freeze, but she heard a voice yell out "Heeya!" and all of a sudden large tarot cards surrounded her.   
"Aaah!" Pinky fainted to the floor, shocked. In a few moments, she got up again and resumed dancing, sending Heart a glare.  
Then it was time for the dancers to take turns and show off their special moves.   
Pinky, who was preoccupied with beating Heart, busted some moves she had tried out before, not noticing they were old moves of hers.   
"Outta sight!" yelled DJ Kickin'.   
Now it was Heart's turn. Using the some moves Pinky had been using recently, she finished with DJ Kickin's voice yelling out, "That's great!"   
Pinky glared at Heart.   
After some planning, Pinky tried to attack Heart with her tarot cards just as Heart was about to perform Freeze. Heart easily dodged this attack, and sent Pinky an apologetic look. Pinky was too angry to notice anything...   
After some time...   
The music stopped.   
"Pinky wins!" DJ Kickin' yelled.   
"Yes!" Pinky shouted to the walls. She let out a laugh, as she usually did when she won. She was just about to perform her Fever Time, but...   
"I am very, very sorry!" DJ Kickin' suddenly said. "I am told that the winner wishes to be referred as to 'Heart'. So... Heart wins!"   
"I won!" exclaimed Heart. "I actually beat the fabulous Pinky!"   
"No!" Pinky shouted angrily. "That was a lie! I won! I know I did!"   
"Oh, Pinky," said Heart. "I am so very, very sorry..." She was put her arms around Pinky to hug her, but Pinky angrily pushed her away.   
DJ Kickin' appeared at the door. "Pinky, you lost," he said in a firm voice.   
"And the management now belongs to Heart," said one of the judges from behind DJ Kickin'.   
"Stupid people! You know I was supposed to won! It was a misunderstanding!" Pinky had started yelling again.   
"Management?" Heart said, surprised. She didn't seem to notice Pinky's shouts. "What management?"   
"If you win the dance contest, you win the management of the club," said the judge behind DJ Kickin'.   
Pinky turned to the judge and stared at her angrily. "That was just a way to get people interested in the contest!" she exclaimed.   
"The boss said, should anyone besides you win, they will win the management of the club and you will have to try again to win back the management," the judge explained.   
"I can't manage a club!" Heart said protestingly. "I don't even come here that often. I just came here to see Pinky. I don't want the management!"   
"You're saying," said the handsome judge, "that you would give the management back to Pinky."   
"I guess so."   
"I don't want the management!" Pinky said firmly. "It's of no use to me. I don't even get everything that I want for this club."   
"That's okay," said the female judge dismissively. "I'll bring this up to the manager and he'll choose someone else."   
"You may all leave now," DJ Kickin' said.   
Outside the door, Pinky said angrily to Heart, "Even if you did win, you didn't deserve the management."   
"Neither did you, if you won," said Heart. "I can't believe I liked you. I can't believe I tried to look like you. You're nothing but a b***h. You just happened to be better at dancing than most people."   
"Look, who's talkin', you piece a' trash."   
"People were lying when they said that you were really good."   
"In your case, no one has to lie about you because they all knew about you anyway."   
"I consider that a compliment."   
"Piece a' trash," Pinky said again.   
"Well," said Heart as they reached the main floor. "Wherever you're going, I'm not going."   
"You go your way, I go mine," Pinky said. For once they agreed on something.   
"I hope I never have to see you again," said Heart, glaring at Pinky.   
"Same goes for you."   
They went their own seperate ways. But who knew when they would meet again... when someone else played as Pinky on Bust-A-Move... 

THE END


End file.
